Defy The Silence
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is known to be very odd and quiet; known as the silent murderer. He shows know emotions when he kills his victims. He is sentenced to death until Amu, a brave girl decides to give him a chance and take him home with her. Will Amu be able
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the original characters.

Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is known to be very odd and quiet; known as the silent murderer. He shows know emotions when he kills his victims. He is sentenced to death until Amu, a brave girl decides to give him a chance and take him home with her. Will Amu be able to make him talk without getting in dangerous situations? Will she even fall in love? But why does he seem like he didn't do anything wrong at all; could he have been framed by someone? Or are all the rumors all too true for Amu?

Information: Age for Amu: 21

Ikuto: 22

I work as a nurse and I happened to overhear someone talking about a silent

Prisoner named Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He committed so many crimes, that they've decided to have him sentenced to death. I became curious and kindly went up and inquired what prison he was in. They were willing to reconsider if someone kindhearted would try and make him talk. Therefore; I went over to Tsukiyori Prison.

I'm finally here and I arrive during the nighttime. How ominous right? No one would dare come at this time; that with the exception of myself. I enter and the guards ask me what my business is. I tell them and they automatically let me in after that. I go to see the main officer of the prison. He must be asking me the same questions every single flipping second! 'Are you sure you want to do this?

It might be dangerous!' I know it might. I just don't see how someone can silently kill someone without saying anything.

"I am sure. That's my final response sir." I say while nodding my head firmly.

He sighs and gestures for me to follow him. "You will now have custody of

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, just sign here and he will be legally allowed to live with you." I do exactly as he says and I stare at the man inside of the prison cell.

He's gorgeous. His indigo colored hair covers his eyes while his violet colored eyes are blankly staring at me with no emotion whatsoever.

When we exit the prison, he looks somewhat confused, and I grab his soft hand so

I can lead him to my car. I open the passenger seat door for him, and he gets in without a word; I close the door for him as well. I ignite the engine, and start to pull out of the parking space. "So I hear you don't talk right? I'm not going to force you to speak if you don't want to; but I bet you're innocent." I say whilst not expecting a response. He stares at me blankly and opens his mouth but then nothing comes out. "Anyway, my name is Hinamori Amu. I will be your new housemate. I hope we can get along. It's very nice to meet you." I say with a bright smile for a brief second; then I return my eyes to the road.

"I-It's nice to meet you too Amu." He says; my eyes widen with response. "Y-You talked!" I say excited. "It's a whole lie about me murdering people. I just be quiet and make it seem like what they say is actually true; otherwise it'll cause controversy, and more media. I don't like being on the public television."

He says with a soft masculine voice. "Well I knew you wouldn't be bad. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you anymore." I assure him kindly. "I trust you Amu. But what can I do to make it up to you?" He says with a handsome smile. I blush. "You don't have to make it up to me; just be happy, and so will I." I admit truthfully.


	2. Shopping Time! AND A NEW PENNAME!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters. (Original) Also, I don't own the company of vans.

**Note to the Readers:** Thanks for all the support thus far. Please continue to review. Oh and I changed my name. If you were used to XxOlivia13Xx, well it has now changed as of now. So yep! Might as well get used to it because I'm no longer 13 years old; I am 15. As of two days ago.

As soon as we get home, the stiflingly quiet atmosphere still remains. I walk inside of the house and welcome him inside. "Here we are Ikuto. This is my home. Welcome! I'll show you to your room. So do you have any personal belongings, clothes, or anything?" I inquire politely. He shakes his head from side to side, his indigo colored bangs cascading over his eyes. "Okay then, let's go shopping tomorrow. You can have this room to sleep in." his eyes grow wide. He turns to me awkwardly and smiles. He then unexpectedly embraces me in his arms. "Thank you Amu." he says to me. I almost feel a small amount of tears streaming down my face. "How has everyone been treating you Ikuto?" I inquire while trying to imagine such a cruel lifestyle.

"They treated me like dirt. I'd hardly even get to eat everyday, and I never got any freedom. They basically made me work all day long and all night long. I never really got the time to sleep or anything or have fun. All because of a fate that wasn't even true. I would never kill anyone. It's just that I was framed by my relatives. There was no evidence saying that I was innocent, so they just put me behind bars. More and more crimes were committed, and countless numbers of times, I kept being blamed for things I didn't do. All until they decided to sentence me to death. Thankfully, a beautiful woman both inside and out saved me." he says with a seriousness in his eyes that makes me start to lose myself. "I-Ikuto, I don't know what to say." I say while almost shaking. "You don't have to say anything." He says to me; before I can respond his lips abruptly crash into mine. Then they quickly pull away. "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." I shake my head signifying that it's fine. "Here well, make yourself at home. Oh since I'm on the wealthier side, I have some pajamas for men." I say whilst calling in the maids to prepare him some clothes.

He bows as if to thank me and then I leave the room with a smile. He's a very nice and polite man. I wonder what his personality was like before. Well for any matter, he'll have to be more open and loose with me. Besides, I'm sure after a while he will open up to me. I really hope everything will work out fine in the end. But I'm sure it will, I mean after all, what could possibly go wrong!

The next morning:

It is already twelve in the afternoon and Ikuto still isn't up. I go to his room and attempt to wake him up. To no avail however, I am trapped inside of his arms; he is still sleeping however. "I-Ikuto." I try to say but to no avail do I completely get out what I want to say. I try and squirm my way out, and I actually get out! It's a miracle. "Ikuto." I say firmly and he gets up right on schedule. "Let's go shopping ne?" We get him in his prisoner clothes and unfortunately enough people are trembling with fear when we enter the mall. We first go and look for the most popular styles for people his age. We go to several places and first we get him some skinny jeans in several colors: black, white, navy blue, and other colors too. As for shirts: we get him so graphic tee shirts, and kind of make him look like an emo guy, but that's okay because he looks so adorable. As for shoes, we go to Vans and buy him five pairs of shoes. In the end, we end up having him change and throwing away his old clothes. When he comes out he looks extremely sexy. But there's one uncomfortable thing I forgot; boxers.

"Uh Ikuto?" I ask him hesitantly. "Yeah Amu?" He says content with his new wardrobe. "What about boxers do you have any other ones than the one you already have on?" I say with a blush and he smirks. "Nope. Let's go look at me trying on boxers ne?" he grabs my hand and it actually looks like we're a couple. He is very seductive at times, so his shy personality is slowly going away. Sheesh I really liked his shy personality. Though I guess I'd rather have him be himself than a person who is forced to act like someone else. In the end we get him several pairs of boxers and other things too. This includes pajamas too. Oh and we get him some socks, and some formal outfits and what not.

"So Amu, are you going to get some sexy lingerie for me to see?" He says whilst smirking and winking at me. I blush several colors of red, and shake my head. But he insists and drags me into victoria's secret. (A/N: EWW. That shop is TOO girly) I walk in and automatically, several of the shop keepers come running toward me. Probably because many people tell me I have a model like figure. I have creamy light peach colored skin; long legs, Double D chest size, and some interesting hip shapes. I decide to get some push up bras, but I make Ikuto stay out in the waiting room. I get a polka dotted pink bra with some black laces and a bow in the middle. I also get some purple lacy, sexy lingerie. I kind of want to surprise him but at the same time, knowing how seductive he's being it's not a good idea. I also decide on getting some new panties. I get some thongs, and some regular panties and some underwear briefs etc.

I leave the shop after I buy some to make Ikuto content. "Boy Amu, are you going to let me see you in that sexy lingerie?" he says seductively in my ear. I blush. Well, unfortunately no. You're sleeping in the other room remember. Ikuto pouts. "Fine Fine, You can sleep in the bed with me. But you better not try anything saucy with me okay?" I make him promise me. He agrees.

We then go to get some lunch. We get some Ramen, and it's really good! Ikuto eats like he never had before, which doesn't surprise me. If he said that they treated him like dirt, who knows how long it's been since he has eaten. I frown whilst thinking about this. But now that he's with me, everything should be fine. I will make sure he'll be safe and that no one can do anything to harm him. Meanwhile after we finish eating, Ikuto is drawn toward a music store with a violin in the display window. I let him go inside. Don't tell me he plays.

"Ikuto do you play the violin or any other instruments?" he nods his head. "I always would when I was a kid. I was quite famous up until after I graduated from college early but was forced to go to jail." With that, we go to get him some interesting instruments.

The end, sorry I had to end it so quickly, it's just that my sister wants to go on the computer. Ja Ne. Review or else, JKKJKJK . Grow hair, anytime any where! quote of the day: ___**"Wanda: Look! There's your mommy. And she still has you in her tummy.**__**  
><strong>__**Cosmo: I thought she loved Timmy. Why'd she eat him?"**_

LOL REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Ikuto's Sexy Fantasy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shugo chara or any of the original characters. The only thing I own is this plot.

**Note to the Readers:** I love you guys so please keep reviewing.

It came as a huge shock to me that Ikuto's personality could change so briskly. One second he'll be acting as polite as a robot; the next, he'll be flirtatious and totally inappropriate at times. It's relatively strange how I find his split personalities to be so intriguing. It is as if he's a book; I am the reader, and I am reading intensively, seeing what happens next.

To my own relevation, Ikuto is silent the whole entire ride home so far. I'm getting a little bit anxious and decide to question him. "Ikuto, is there anything wrong? You've been so quiet." I ask hesitantly; awaiting his response at the same time. "Of course everything is fine. I'm just having some very interesting fantasies about you and I right now." he says with a mischievous smirk.

**Ikuto's Fantasy:**

Amu stands waiting for my arrival from work. (This is from the future) She has an adorable maid apron on; and a duster in her hand. "Okairi Nasai goshuujin sama. Shall I take your coat for you?" She says cheerfully while blowing me a kiss. She looks adorable. Her hair is perkily put up into an alluring ponytail. Her maid outfit that I supposedly made her is very short, sexy, and seductive.

I then allow her to take my coat for me, and she gives me a warm peck on the lips. It's not long after until my lips dominate hers; my tongue prodding inside. I lift her up in my arms and carry her to our bedroom. Let's just say, this is the future. In this future, we are indeed married. As soon as I lead her into my room I quickly begin undressing her and smirking at the same time. Her breasts are voluptuous and round. I take one of them in my hand; the other in my other hand too and I suck on her nipple. She arches her back and moans with ecstasy.

"Mmn Amu, you're so sexy~" I say seductively inside of her ear; meanwhile taking off my shirt to reveal my nicely toned abs. I then tease her other nipple; playing with her large mounds inside of my hands. Again, heaps of moans escape her lips with bliss. I then take off her underwear. It's very lacy and sexy. One of the ones she must have bought from Victoria's Secret.

I then go down and insert my finger in her vagina; smoothly, it goes inside. I go at a steady and smooth pace making sure not to hurt her seeing as it's our first time. I knew we would get in the mood. Fate brought us together. Look what happened, this lovely sequence we're having as lovers. Too bad I know it's too good to be true. I then add yet another finger and she moans once again; like music to my ears. I finally start to accelerate faster; giving her an immense amount of pleasure. She finally cums on my fingers, and I lick my fingers with a thirst that's unbelievable. I then undo my pants and take off my boxers and I'm completely naked. I smirk and she nods her head confirming that she's ready.

I carefully plunge my dick inside of her pussy and she winces with pain. "Amu are you okay?" I say with concern. She nods her head and tells me to continue. I then thrust inside of her womanhood again, being sure to be absolutely cautious the whole time. A little bit of blood is coming out; I try to be more supple. In a short amount of time, I finally hear her start moaning and I smirk once again. With that, I start to quicken my pace and I even let out a groan. The last thing that happens is that we both cum together.

**End of Fantasy:**

This major pervert; he's moaning, and he's smirking. I don't even want to know the dirty thoughts that are occurring inside of his head. I'm so glad I can't read minds because if I could; I'd probably do something terrible to him. Then again, I guess I can't be upset; he is a man after all. A very handsome attractive man with that said. I then sigh and open the door as we arrive at my house. We both walk inside until he has a completely dazed look on his face.

Sorry that I didn't put a lot of detail. I just needed to update quickly because my sister needs to use the computer so she can transfer the iTunes data onto her new laptop; *jealous* that sucks; I don't even have my own computer. Anyway Review and I'll update as soon as I get at least 2.


	4. Steamy Time!

**Disclaimer:** I know I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters. Blah. I wish I did .

**Note to the Readers:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like ages. Please forgive me! D: Gomen Nasai!

Ikuto has this dazed expression on his face. He's totally thinking something perverted; confirmed, Ikuto just smirks while making an odd face. I gently thump him beside his head. "Don't think about perverted things." I reprimand him lightly. "Come on Amu, You know you can't deny that you think I'm sexy. Everyone loves Ikuto~!" he says arrogantly. (A/N: You got that right bub!) I roll my eyes. "Yes Ikuto, because that's _**exactly**_ how they feel about you." He frowns and makes a pouting face. I feel remorse, and I say "Alright fine, you are very handsome. But, It makes me uncomfortable when you have those odd fantasies while making that face." he smirks. "Well let's not make them fantasies then; let's make them a reality." He says while he gets closer toward me; before I can react, he kisses me gently on the lips.

Before I can protest however he continues to tenderly brush his lips against mine. Within a short amount of time, his tongue enters my mouth. Why am I allowing him to do this? He could be a criminal for all I know; even a liar! His tongue dominates mine; as if having a game of tag. It feels weird; I feel saliva and such, and he's getting every single crevice. Before I can protest; once again, he picks me up in his arms tenderly and walks upstairs to our room. The whole time I'm looking up at him as if he's so handsome; he looks so manly and serious right now. Who knew; or is it all just a lie? I know nothing about him; other than the fact that he claims that he was framed by someone else.

People fear him; he's always quiet. As if he has no emotions. But I know the truth. Am I the only one though? All these questions ponder inside of my head while he's gently holding me in his strong arms. When we get inside of the room he lays me gently down on the bed; he continues to kiss me once again. French kisses used to gross me out; strangely enough, I now don't mind them at all. His kisses are warm like the sun grasping inside of his every waking breath. The way he holds me; so gently, as if he thinks I might break if not. He brings his fingers up to my face and caresses it lovingly. I had no idea a guy could be so passionate. "I owe you everything I have Amu." he admits seriously. I almost laugh seeing how dirty that sounds; he's being so serious though! Fore pete's sake though, his life could've been taken. I saved him though. I feel different hues of red cling onto my face; it gets bright, several different colors of pink as well.

I don't think this will turn into anything too intimate for me; if it does I'm just going to let him know. It's not like he'd do something as ridiculous as force me into it right? He yearningly holds me close to him; his warm embrace reaching out toward me with passion. I am about to say something to protest but he intervenes with his finger coming up against my lips. He parts it away and brushes his lips against mine once again. I cleave to his closeness; embracing it to my own irrevocable surprise. I never imagined that I'd be amused by all of these feelings he's giving me. I adhere to all of the warmth, fervor touches he's gently bestowing upon me. He ever so delicately strokes my pink hair; inhaling my strawberry sweet scent.

Though he has a very intoxicating scent too; he's wearing axe, but not too much. Right now, It's as if I am addicted to him being so close to me; like I don't want to share him with anyone else. He gently whispers into my ear making it tingle; "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to so don't worry. I know I haven't even known you long enough to accurately deliver my feelings to you through hot passionate sex." he says with a smirk. I blush and nod my head. My hands abide to his white tee-shirt, I find it very seductive and alluring. I pull him closer toward me; and everything gets a little bit blurry. I cannot believe that I'm allowing him to do this. "You're so beautiful Amu." he delicately whispers into my ear; this makes me quiver with his cool minty breath against my neck. He kisses me down to my neck, and gives me a proprietary hickey. Our breathing is beginning to slowly get raspy; as we both gasp for breaths.

I feel his hands roaming underneath my shirt and feel unsure. "I won't fully have sex with you, though I just want to see you Amu." he says with a wry smile; at that time, I can then tell that he too, is nervous. I nod my head with agreement and he proceeds to undressing me. My face gets hotter and more scorched by the seconds that pass us by. Within a short amount of time, things begin to get steamy.

Review for more steamy smexy smex :D


	5. Partial Sex Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara. I wish I did though.

Note to the Readers: Okay Okay guys, I'm updating enough with the death threats; evil, and update before I jump off a cliff? O.O. But regardless, thanks for the reviews :D. I love you all.

The persistent feeling of warmth wraps around me; clinging tightly and clutching as if not wanting to let go. Gently, he steadily begins unbuttoning my shirt, and I start to feel nervous. Then, it happens. A smile: for once, on Ikuto's face. He still looks very shy however. He's even blushing as my stomach is revealed and the only thing covering my body is my bra and my skirt. Playfully, he glides his fingers across my skin; chuckles escape from my lips and he smiles gorgeously, giving me another peck on the lips.

He benevolently unclasps my bra from the back; it reveals my chest and I blush and look away. Even now the two of us have heat slowly creeping on our faces; the red shades increasingly striding onto our faces. Once more, he begins kissing me while gently feeling the bosoms of my breasts; playing with them in his hands. The kisses are warm; yet he's still somewhat nervous from what I've observed.

His hands persistently fondle my soft breasts; I moan out with ecstasy. I am blushing the whole entire time. At this time, his hands roam down to my vaginal area. He gently strokes the area while I moan out with pleasure in my voice. Once again, that smirk is plastered on his gorgeous face. I call out his name; while he then focuses on taking off my skirt and underwear.

The thing is though, I feel profound anxiety as my underwear is already nearly soaking wet! He takes one of his fingers and puts it inside of my moist pussy. He then rhythmically thrusts tenderly inside. Without any hesitation whatsoever, a series of moans escape from my lips with pure bliss. He's going somewhat slowly; within a few seconds however, he is already quickening his pace and he adds another finger.

"I-Ikuto!" I say while moaning out his name; he's blushing, though he is still smirking. Kind of odd, right? "You're so stunning Amu." He says with a silky, sweet voice. His indigo colored hair covers his eyes; bangs sweeping over his amethyst colored eyes. They are so striking; his cologne still smells so alluring. I'm glad he's not going to end up being like other men who deluge themselves with it. That just shows how desperate they are to find a girl.

It's not long until he starts to add more fingers; and it feels like heaven itself. Not long after, I find myself cumming for my climax on his fingers. There is no incredulity shown on my face when he licks the cum off of his fingers merely like milk; satisfying to a black cat.

At that time, he goes down and plunges his tongue inside of my pussy. I moan with delight while he gets every crevice of my womanhood. It makes a variety of odd noises and it makes my face feel hotter; and become more red. I arch my back as I moan. It doesn't take long for me to cum inside of his mouth. He swallows it mischievously and smirks.

We just lie on the bed kissing until I fall sound asleep inside of his arms. His chest feels so soft and warm; I snuggle closer to him for more warmth. His scent is so intoxicating; when I'm around him right now, it feels like it's difficult for me to breathe. I impetuously cling to his shirt; almost like there's no partakes for others. It's odd; I've never discovered this unusual side of me. I smile before I drift into a soft dream. I feel my eyes becoming heavy; Ikuto is already peacefully asleep. As soon, I will be too.

End of this Chapter for now. Review please. I'm so sorry that it was short. There's going to be a dream sequence in the next chapter.


	6. Cossete d'Auvergne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shugo chara, if I did; that would be so weird to be writing on this website. o.o"

**Note to the Readers:** Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to get Seducing my Sensei updated but let me ask you for your opinion. Should I just skip ahead to the year where Ikuto is a senior at Seiyo; and how much changes went on? The school year for that story is almost done so I think I might. There will be a whole bunch of changes. Plus the chapter will be in Ikuto's POV. Just giving you guys a heads up. Also: I highly recommend you guys watch Le Portrait de Petite Cossette you can watch it on netflix and you can also watch it on youtube. It's author is the anime network. So yeah. It's great, creepy. But it's moving. I'm so sorry for the delayed update btw.

**Normal POV:**

Amu slowly wakes up somewhat early; languidly acknowledging the light that is peeking through her bedroom window, which is elegantly shining in her tired eyes. She looks at the handsome man sleeping next to her. She blushes whilst thinking about how peaceful he looks. She scrutinizes his every feature carefully; the indigo colored hair that cascades over his face, his chest rising then rhythmically falling back to it's original position. All the sentiments within his face is gone; sometimes he acts like there is something on his mind. Amu tries to stop but as she peruses his peaceful she finds herself unable to sustain herself from looking.

She secretly wishes that he can look this peaceful forever but to her own disappointment, she knows that his eyes will always hold secrets and emotions within his hypnotic stare. Amu's face brightens as if a deep red tomato. She feels so embarrassed due to the fact that she would never examine someone's sleeping habits so intently. She analyzes his breathing habits as he sleeps without a trouble in the world. He stirs in his sleep; this startling Amu. She then pretends to have not been looking.

Soon enough though, Ikuto awakens from his deep slumber. Amu is secretly wondering if he woke up; a strange feeling that someone is watching him. She pretends to be asleep; but Ikuto sees right through her act. "Amu, I know you're awake. I could feel the weird atmosphere of someone watching me very closely. And I thought I was the pervert." he says with a smirk. Amu sits up and narrows her eyes. "Look here, The only reason why I was looking is because you seemed so peaceful okay! Normally when you're awake, you always have this look that says that there's always something on your mind." Amu says reluctantly with a blush. "That's true, but still." He says while sticking his tongue out playfully with a smirk. He then leans over and places a small peck on her lips; tinges of pink appear on her face.

Amu reluctantly wonders why she only trusted this guy with her until yesterday. She hasn't even known this guy until a few days ago! But Amu knows that he must have been framed by someone because he does not seem like the type of guy to murder someone. But the only thing is, that looks and personalities can be devastatingly tricky for someone to peruse and based off of what they hear. Everything can be deceiving for the human mind. Someone will sound like what they're saying is the truth, and BAM it explodes from them lying so much. It's almost to the point where you don't want to trust anyone.

Meanwhile, Amu reluctantly feels remorse for going into such things so quickly. Even if it meant that it wasn't complete sex. It had no real intercourse. Meaning no real intercourse with love making body parts. At the same time Ikuto finds himself falling asleep once again. Amu is thinking of how lazy this guy can be; almost like a feline like cat. She blushes and looks away noticing that she is staring.

In Ikuto's dream his eyes are captivated by a girl with blonde hair that ends a little bit above her chest. She has deep icy blue eyes that are filled with wistful emotions that are hard to read into. Her lips are rosy red, while her hair frames her heart shaped face. She looks rather young although at the same time, she seems like she could be like one of those girls that have an appearance of someone that is young. In reality though, she could actually be nearing adult age. Ikuto is having a hard time keeping his eyes off of the girl; who is scrutinizing his every feature.

"_**Ano..."** Ikuto says unsure about what he should say. **"You can see me? I've finally found someone who can see me."** The small girl says in a voice that sounds as sweet as honey that's pouring out of her voice. Ikuto is very confused considering he has finally realized he's looking into an antique like glass with several colors from the rainbow glimmering on it's shiny surface. He peruses it's surface touching it gently; only to realize that the girl is inside the glass as he sees her life unfolding. **"W-Who are you?" **Ikuto reluctantly says; scared of what this mysterious girl might say. **"Cossette d'Auvergne." **The girl says with melancholy stricken eyes. **"How exactly did you get here?" **Ikuto says continuing to interrogate the girl in the glass, but is then confused as she is able to come outside of the glass. _

"_My spirit was trapped in the glass until one person came along with the same spirit, soul, and destiny as my killer; Marcello Orlando. I died 250 years ago, by my fiance. He made several paintings, portraits, but he became obsessed with me. He claimed that I was beautiful constantly, until he found the perfect color of red, blood. He finally was seeking out the way to get it. He realized that I was changing into an adult. He said he didn't want my body to change. He murdered my family first then, he came after me. This he claimed, would keep me eternally beautiful. He stabbed me in the chest, plunging deep before I pleaded saying, _**"No! Why are you doing this, **_**I love you Marcello!**_**"** _ he smirked evilly while looking down at me with his hunter like eyes, that undressed you with a mere look. He then said _"_**I love you too, Cossette."**__ then he stabbed me; only pitch black was seen until I got captivated within that antique glass. One of the many objects that I had that has a part of my soul. The whereabouts of Marcello became unknown after my family and I died, and when and where he was born was also unknown. But the artwork he did at the time was during the 18th century. Although, it is a mystery about him but he is a famous painter. Or was for any matter. There's no way he could still be alive. But you will meet me soon enough." The lights were dimming and finally, began flickering on and off. __**"What do you mean I will meet you soon enough?" **__Ikuto inquires curiously with a suspicious look on his face. Cossette smiles and her sky blue eyes glimmer with happiness for a brief second, then the joy disappears. _

"_As for **Amu Hinamori**, she was somehow related to the man that killed me. Although he had a different last name and background, the family tree goes way back. So she will be dragged into this as well." with that a playful smile remains on her face but then once again disappears. _

Ikuto abruptly sits up rubbing his eyes. For a brief second, he sees Cossette and a shiver runs up his spine. Surely it is unsure about whether this has anything to do with whether or not Ikuto murdered someone right? Or maybe his relatives were related to the man that killed Cossette.

Okay I know I know, Random! But I wanted to put in a twist to the story. And that story that I just joined into it, just fit in kinda perfectly surprisingly enough. Sorry if this was very short. I will update sooner though, I promise. I was just delayed with work and stuff. REVIEW. I will stop posting if I don't get at least 1 review xD.


	7. Bribery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the original Characters.

**Olivia:** Yes I know that I've been procrastinating in regards to update. I am truly sorry! I will try to update at least once a week. If not more, more or less! :D Well no less than once. So there! And if you ever want to talk to me, my facebook link is on my profile okay? So let's get started shall we?

**Ikuto:** Yes you've bored all the readers, me and Amu, and yourself!

**Olivia**: Be quiet before I make this a Tadamu story!

**Ikuto:** -gets dead silent-.

**Olivia:** That's what I thought. Don't forget to REVIEW.

**Normal POV:**

Ikuto wakes up almost instantaneously, deciding that he needs to get something off of his mind. Wanting to practice his artistic skills, he gets a blank piece of paper and starts to draw. Without any realization of what he's doing, he is drawing Cossette d'Auvergne and gets creeped out. He curses underneath his breath and brings his hand up to his head- he has a huge headache. This is not making anything any better too. In the meantime, Amu wakes up hearing odd noises. She ventures in her house cautiously, bringing a bat for a weapon in case it's an intruder inside of the house. With only a dimmed light on, she cannot notice who the man is so she reluctantly brings the bat and thrusts it downward, hitting the so-called 'culprit' inside of the house. She gasps as she realizes it's Ikuto and helps him up.

"Ouch, that hurt. What did you do that for Amu?" Ikuto says while rubbing his head. "I'm so sorry Ikuto! I couldn't see that well in here so I just assumed you were a burglar or a pervert or something. Well, I'm rephrasing that because you are rather perverted. I'm sorry!" She says while continuously and frantically apologizing. "It's fine, don't worry about it." He says while trying to calm her down, due to the fact that her constantly apologizing also isn't helping his major migraine problem.

"Why are you up so early Ikuto? Who's that you're drawing?" Amu inquires curiously, while examining the picture. "I-It's no one. Let's just try and go back to sleep okay?" Ikuto says with a sigh. Amu nods her head with agreement, but only reluctantly. "Stop, Okay I want to know why you were up this early. What's wrong." she says while grimacing at his pained facial expression. "I just had a very odd, and disturbing dream. Is that all you need to know?" he inquires with a stern look. She nods her head once more, her head hung down; not sure what to say.

The two of them walk back into the room and try and get some sleep. Amu falls asleep at a very fast pace. Ikuto on the other hand, does not. The fact that he cannot go back to sleep and repeatedly is seeing shadows and sees odd images whenever he closes his eyes is enough to irritate the hell out of him. And Ikuto, in his opinion, is indeed being put through hell. He wish he could have told Amu more about the dream, but if what Cossette said is true, then that means that he has the spirit inside of him of a killer. _'Maybe that's why people assumed that he must have been the culprit. The truth is unknown for him now and that is for sure.' _he thinks to himself calmly while staring at the ceiling. When he starts to become more aware of the sounds around him: the ticking of the clock, Amu breathing heavily; probably from a nightmare or something, and the sound of water dropping from the sink; he slowly falls asleep. Dreams torment him with images of Cossette being murdered; with the replacement of Marcello. Marcello is replaced with himself.

At the same time, as he is asleep, he tosses and turns in the bed. Amu stirs in the process and soon enough, she is soon enough awake. She decides to bribe him into telling her about the dream. Soon enough, he shoots straight up in the bed and alarms Amu only slightly. "Oi Ikuto, if you tell me more about your nightmare, I'll do something great for you..." Amu says with a seductive smile on her face. Ikuto feels himself giving in. "Well..."

Very short I know, but there's going to be a lemon in the next chapter okay? Review! W


End file.
